


Feed

by RandomRyu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Frottage, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is a vampire. He needs blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carl didn’t believe in anything supernatural. He thought all of it was all fake, and anyone who thought such things were real were foolish.

Until he found out his boyfriend was a vampire.

Ron had tried to hide it in the beginning. He didn’t want to freak Carl out and have him leave like everyone else who learned that about him. But he could only hide it for so long.

Not being able to be in the sunlight for a long time, flinching when the slightest bit of garlic was in the food he was given, sleeping so much during the day. It all made sense now.

And it dawned on Carl why he caught Ron staring at his neck so much.

He’s still in denial that Ron is a vampire, but he’s trying his best to come to terms with it. He thinks the sharp teeth look kinda cool. A little jarring, but cool nonetheless. It’s hard to get used to Ron’s sleeping schedule, but he’ll adapt.

But Ron needs blood. Real blood. From a human.

And Carl is the only one that can give it to him without the boy going off and seriously hurting someone.

“Are you sure about this?” Ron’s hands hold Carl in place, resting on his shoulders. Carl is sitting on the boy’s lap, pressed close to him.

“Yes.” Carl looks a bit apprehensive, but he squares his shoulders bravely and nods his head, looking into Ron’s eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes! I’m fine!” He huffs. “You need this. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Ron sighs, hands falling to rest lightly on Carl’s slender hips.

“Just go for it.” Carl takes a deep breath. “Do it.”

Ron looks the other boy in the eyes once more, searching for permission; Carl stands his ground and doesn’t falter.

He can already smell Carl’s blood, making him lightheaded with excitement.

He swallows hard, leaning forwards slowly. He first places soft kisses against the skin of Carl’s neck, making the boy relax in his arms and let out a content sigh. He peppers small kisses all over Carl’s neck, Carl leaning his head to the side for Ron to have better access to the area; swiping his hair out of the way before putting his arm back around Ron’s shoulders.

Ron’s kisses became more open-mouthed until he was straight up licking Carl’s neck, feeling the boy’s quickened pulse under his tongue. Carl couldn’t help the quiet moans that pushed past his lips, hands grabbing at the back of Ron’s shirt; a full out moan escaping him when he felt Ron’s sharp teeth graze his skin. His heart is beating as quick as a hummingbird’s, feeling as if it’s going to burst out of his chest. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he’s surprised that he’s enjoying it more than he thought he would. But he’s still nervous for when the vampire would eventually bite down.

“Ready?” Ron spoke against Carl’s skin.

“R-Ready.”

With that, Ron wasted no time plunging his teeth into Carl’s neck, Carl’s body seizing up with a choked off gasp pushed from his lungs. He held onto Ron for dear life as the boy began to suck, pulling blood out of the wound.

Ron groans around his fangs buried as deep as they can go into Carl’s flesh, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth and down the other boy’s pale skin; trailing down to stain his shirt. His hands grip Carl’s hips tightly, pulling him as close as possible as he drinks from the human in long, slow pulls.

Carl’s knuckles are white as he fists the fabric of Ron’s shirt, body flush against the other’s. Even if there’s intense pain from being fed on, he can’t help but feel his body warm and his face turn a nice shade of red. He’s letting out a steady string of quiet gasps and soft groans, eyes falling closed as Ron’s are, getting lost in the moment.

Ron extracts his fangs from Carl’s neck slowly, licking up the blood that seeped from the fresh wounds as it welled up on Carl’s skin. Carl feels dizzy, yet content, even if he’s in pain.

He gets satisfaction from seeing his boyfriend so happy and relaxed, his thirst for blood quenched with no risk of him going out and doing anything stupid or dangerous to get access to it. He only has so much blood of his own to offer, though, but he’s hoping that feedings like this once and a while will make the vampire feel better.

“You okay?” Ron asks, stroking his boyfriend’s sides through his shirt gently. He still holds him as close as possible, even if that means getting blood on his own shirt.

“Y-Yeah.” Carl swallows hard, but smiles nonetheless. “A little lightheaded. But okay.”

They share a quiet moment together, the only sound in the room that of their breathing.

“Do you feel any better?” Carl asks, resting his forehead against Ron’s.

“So much better. This means a lot to me, I-” He cuts short, unable to get the correct words in order. “-Thank you.”

“I don’t know how often I could do this,” Carl laughed. “But I’ll do it whenever I can.”

“I don’t want to push you too hard.” He continued to gingerly stroke Carl’s hips. “You only have so much blood in you.”

“I know, but I’ll give any I can.”

Ron hummed, content, as he cuddled with Carl in a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending where things gets a lil sexual lmao I couldn't help myself. why am i like this.

He swallows hard, leaning forwards slowly. He first places soft kisses against the skin of Carl’s neck, making the boy relax in his arms and let out a content sigh. He peppers small kisses all over Carl’s neck, Carl leaning his head to the side for Ron to have better access to the area; swiping his hair out of the way before putting his arm back around Ron’s shoulders.

Ron’s kisses became more open-mouthed until he was straight up licking Carl’s neck, feeling the boy’s quickened pulse under his tongue. Carl couldn’t help the quiet moans that pushed past his lips, hands grabbing at the back of Ron’s shirt; a full out moan escaping him when he felt Ron’s sharp teeth graze his skin. His heart is beating as quick as a hummingbird’s, feeling as if it’s going to burst out of his chest. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he’s surprised that he’s enjoying it more than he thought he would. But he’s still nervous for when the vampire would eventually bite down.

“Ready?” Ron spoke against Carl’s skin.

“R-Ready.”

With that, Ron wasted no time plunging his teeth into Carl’s neck, Carl’s body seizing up with a choked off gasp pushed from his lungs. He held onto Ron for dear life as the boy began to suck, pulling blood out of the wound.

Ron groans around his fangs buried as deep as they can go into Carl’s flesh, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth and down the other boy’s pale skin; trailing down to stain his shirt. His hands grip Carl’s hips tightly, pulling him as close as possible as he drinks from the human in long, slow pulls.

Carl’s knuckles are white as he fists the fabric of Ron’s shirt, body flush against the other’s. Even if there’s intense pain from being fed on, he can’t help but feel his body warm and his face turn a nice shade of red. He’s letting out a steady string of quiet gasps and soft groans, eyes falling closed as Ron’s are, getting lost in the moment.

His cheeks turn and even darker pink when he realizes that he’s enjoying this a little too much. And there’s no way to hide it, pressed against Ron so closely. He prays that he isn’t made fun of or called gross for finding enjoyment in such a thing, but it’s such an intimate act that he can’t help but get excited.

Ron seems to notice, because his grip on Carl’s hips tighten and he groans, muffled by mouth against flesh. Carl slowly begins to grind against Ron’s crotch, and he can feel that he’s not the only one that’s aroused. That thought makes him feel better, yet makes him even more turned on; dizzy from losing blood and lust coursing through his veins.

Ron moves his hips, grinding against Carl’s ass through layers of clothing. The way he stutters and moans make his body feel like fire, wanting nothing more than to wring more of those sweet sounds from the boy.

Ron slowly removes his fangs from Carl’s neck, blood instantly flowing out of the open wounds. He does his best to lap up the blood, making even more of a mess as it smears all over his lips and Carl’s pale skin.

Their clothes feel unbearably hot, yet they continue to rut against each other. With Ron relentlessly licking and sucking at his neck and kneading his sides, he’s embarrassed to admit he’s so close to coming already.

He grinds down even harder against Ron, gaining friction against the other boy’s stomach. The feeling of that combined with the feeling of Ron’s hardness against his clothed ass is so much, and he grips onto Ron impossibly tighter as he feels his body begin to tense.

“Ron, Ron-” He moans, suddenly stilling as he feels himself uncoil, making a mess of himself. Ron continues to rut against him as he comes, and the sound and sight of Carl coming undone is enough to send him over the edge.

They sit there for a few long moments, slumped in each other’s arms, the sound of their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

“Holy shit.” Carl lets out s breathy laugh. “That was… never thought I was into that.”

“Well, you learn something new every day.” Ron jokes, pressing a quick kiss to Carl’s lips, leaving a steak of blood there. Blood is smeared all over the bottom half of Ron’s mouth and soaking Carl’s neck, shoulders, and shirt. It looks terrifying, but the only thing effecting Carl is a dull throbbing pain and feeling lightheaded from losing blood.

“I feel so gross.” Carl looks down at his pants. “Let’s go clean up.” He stands up, wobbles a bit.

“Good idea.” Ron laughs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before getting up, taking a hold of Carl’s hand to keep him steady as they go to wash up in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another alternate ending someone that commented said I should write. Carl dies and Ron brings him back.

Carl’s knuckles are white as he fists the fabric of Ron’s shirt, body flush against the other’s. Even if there’s intense pain from being fed on, he can’t help but feel his body warm and his face turn a nice shade of red. He’s letting out a steady string of quiet gasps and soft groans, eyes falling closed as Ron’s are, getting lost in the moment.

Ron keeps on drinking. He can’t get enough of Carl’s blood. It’s so warm and slightly sweet, it’s completely intoxicating and Ron can’t bring himself to stop. With each pull, his mouth fills with more and more of the substance, gulping it down greedily.

Carl starts to feel lightheaded. His breathing becomes labored, coming out in small puffs of air as he loses more and more blood by the second.

“R-Ron-” He warns the boy, trying to pull away.

Ron growls, wrapping his arms around Carl and holding him in place. That makes the boy squirm even more, starting to panic, his shifting only making Ron’s fangs rip his flesh even more, more blood spilling out of the wounds and making a huge mess. He’s pushing, pushing as hard as he can against the sandy haired boy’s shoulders, but he’s stronger than Carl, and it’s no use.

Carl’s skin starts to become pale, his eyes feeling heavy and lidded as he becomes weaker.

“R-Ron, please-” He whimpers, energy draining out of him. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Ron is too lost in the moment to hear the poor boy, clawing at his clothed back as he continues to force him to stay in place, drinking every drop of blood he can wring from the human.

“Ron..” Carl sobbed, unable to fight back anymore. He loosely grabbed at Ron’s shirt as a last attempt to get him to stop. But again, it’s no use.

Carl can’t take it anymore and goes limp on the vampire’s lap, passed out. It isn’t until a few minutes pass that Ron extracts his fangs from Carl’s neck, feeling a sort of high from the feeding.

And then he realizes what he’s done.

“Carl? Carl!” He holds the boy’s unconscious body so he doesn’t fall back and hit his head on the floor. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He starts to panic, shaking the boy.

“Wake up, wake up! Carl! No, no, no!” He cries, eyes wide with worry. He’s sickened for what he’s done.

I’m a monster, he thinks. I’m a fucking monster.

He holds Carl’s lifeless body for a while and just cries on the boy’s shoulder. How is he going to tell people how he died? They can’t find out about him, can’t find out that he’s a vampire. They wouldn’t believe him… or they’d straight up kill him. There’s no doubt Rick would kill Ron after he finds out that he killed his son.

An idea suddenly pops up in his head.

He can make Carl turn.

He’d have to live as a vampire, too. They’d have to find other people to feed off of. Animals if they’re desperate.

But he doesn’t want to lose Carl.

“Fuck,” Ron curses to himself. He picks up Carl and moves him so that he’s laying on his bed. He looks at the boy’s lifeless body for a moment before he springs into action.

There’s no cup in the room, so his hands will have to do. Carl is already bleeding, so he doesn’t need to cut him open.

He presses his hand under the bites on the brunette’s neck, and pushes against the skin near the holes to push blood out. It pools into his palm, warm and enticing. But this isn’t for Ron to drink.

He takes a deep breath and puts his hand up to Carl’s mouth, his other hand pulling down Carl’s chin to open it up.

“I’m so sorry,” Ron whispers before tilting his hand to pour Carl’s own blood into his mouth. It’s not a huge amount, but it’s enough to almost fill the boy’s mouth.

Ron pulls his hands away and waits. Waits for anything to happen.

Minutes pass, and he thinks it didn’t work.

Until he sees Carl’s chest begin to rise and fall, his breathing shallow, but he’s awake.

His eyes open slowly, groggy as if he just woke from a nap.

“R-Ron?” He grumbles, looking over at his boyfriend. “What happened?”

“You… You died,” he says straight up. He doesn’t want to lie to him.

“Then how am I…?” Carl sits up, letting out a long sigh. He then feels his teeth scrape against his tongue, and he realizes what happened. “You… You made me…”

“I didn’t want to lose you. This was the only way.” Ron feels regret for his actions, avoiding Carl’s gaze.

Carl is speechless, eyes open but staring at nothing. He licks his lips, looking over at Ron.

“How are you going to get blood?” He asks, voice small. “How are we going to get blood?”

“We have to find it somehow,” Ron explains. “But it might not always be right.” He doesn’t want to make Carl upset, but he wants to be honest.

“But I’ll have you, right?” Carl slides off the bed, still a little disoriented. He takes Ron’s hands in his. “You won’t leave me after you turned me into… this?” He doesn’t say monster, but Ron can hear it anyway.

“I’m not leaving you,” Ron leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Carl’s lips, the boy’s own blood smearing on his lips. He licks his lips, and even if it’s his own blood, he already enjoys the taste of it.

“Thank you,” Carl hugs Ron, thankful for bringing him back from the dead but terrified for the future ahead. He knows they’ll have to put aside their morals to get the blood they need. He knows they’ll have to kill and maim to live. And he doesn’t know if he’s ready for it or not, but he has to be.

With the room looking like a murder scene around them, the two vampires held each other in silence.


End file.
